1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a pulling device.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exits in the art an electrical connector known as a serial Advanced Technology Attachment (serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the serial ATA connector according to the serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration.
Generally, the serial ATA connector provides a latch means for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,655,979 and 6,585,536, having the same assignee with the present invention, each disclose a serial ATA cable end connector assembly having a plurality of horizontally extending wires and a locking member for locking with a complementary connector. The locking member comprises a middle portion retained on a housing, a pressing portion extending rearwardly from the middle portion, and a locking portion extending forwardly from the middle portion for locking/unlocking the serial ATA connector with/from the complementary connector. However, in a situation where the plurality of wires of the cable end connector assembly disposed near the locking member extend in a direction perpendicular to or angular with a mating direction of the cable end connector assembly, when attempting to separated the cable end connector assembly from the complementary connector, it is inconvenient or even difficult for a user to hold the cable end connector assembly and operate the locking member in the direction perpendicular to the mating direction.
Hence, an electrical connector having an additional pulling device is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.